cheeky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tara Tiara
"I'm slowing down! Hello, sir, and err sorry, sir. I miscalculated how long it would take me to stop!" Voiced by: Rachael Louise Miller Number: 22 Basis: Tiara Built: 1945-1951 Description Tara Tiara was introduced in Season 22 of Shopkins following the special Big World! Big Adventures!. She is a large gray Express Shopkin originally from the Mainland. She joins the main cast at Small Mart Sheds to replace Macy Macaron, who left the group in order to take up a new job. Trope List *'Adorkable:' She is shy and has insecurities, with the facial expressions to match. It was enough to see her gain a quick fan following. *'Affirmative Action Girl:' Along with Bianca Banana, she was created in order to add more women to the main cast. *'All-Loving Hero:' She always loves to see the positive side in everyone, as seen in "What Tara Tiara Does". At the end of the episode, she realises that it's her special "gimmick". *'Always Someone Better:' Often has a tendency to worry about being inferior to the other Shopkins, notably due to her faulty brakes. *'Attention Deficit... Ooh, Shiny!:' In “What Tara Tiara Does”, she is often in awe towards those with a unique “gimmick”, namely Rotty Pop, Sarah Fairy Cake and Nina Noodles. *'Beauty, Brains and Brawn:' The Brawn to Spilt Milk's Beauty and Bianca Banana's Brains. She is the biggest and strongest of the Shop Team's female trio, clearly making her the Brawn. *'Blessed with Suck:' She has the speed, strength and size to match Shopkins like Putrid Pizza and Macy Macaron, but her brakes are very prone to failing. Her brakes often cause her to crash into other Shopkins unintentionally. *'Break the Cutie:' Normally a sweet and innocent Shopkin, but in "What Tara Tiara Does", she has a moment of this after seeing Rotty Pop, Sarah Fairy Cake and Nina Noodles' special features, causing her to become worried that she isn't special. *'Bully Hunter:' Sticks up for Putrid Pizza when his sister Veronica Veggie Pizza bullied him. This leads to her and Putrid Pizza becoming friends. *'Canon Foreigner:' Like Spilt Milk and Bianca Banana, she was not originally created by Awdry. *'Cheerful Child:' Despite her huge size, she loves to have a giggle. Further fits this since going by the years their basis was built, she is the youngest Shopkin in the Shop Team. Her voice is also more higher-pitched than the other female characters. *'Chest Insignia:' Her tender has the lettering “N.W.R.”, which stands for North Western Railway. *'The Chick' *'Cloudcuckoolander:' She often tends to get so excited that she sometimes forgets what she is doing. In her debut appearance, she screwed up a passenger run by getting to the station too early and accidentally taking Veronica Veggie Pizza’s passengers. *'Colour Motif:' Yellow is a colour associated with happiness, and Tara Tiara always has a positive spirit, such as trying to impress others or see the positive side in everyone. *'Crash-Into Hello:' When she is introduced to Cheeky Chocolate, Apple Blossom, Bianca Banana and Spilt Milk in "Confusion Without Delay", her brakes malfunction, causing her to crash into Winston and knock over Sir Topham Hatt. *'Cool Shades:' Dons some in her fantasy sequence from “What Tara Tiara Does”. *'Didn't Think This Through:' In her debut episode “Confusion Without Delay”, she arrives in Shopville much earlier than she was supposed to, along with also taking Veronica Veggie Pizza's passengers by accident. She even claims she miscalculated how much time she took to stop when she crashed into Winston due to her brakes slipping. *'Does Not Know His Own Strength:' She tends to underestimate her capabilities. *'Dumb Blonde:' Is often clumsy due to her brakes failing, and her yellow colour scheme (coupled with voice actress Rachael Miller having blonde hair) fits the "blonde" part of the trope. *'Expy:' Serves as one to Ice Cream Kate, due to both being female yellow Shopkins with a Shrinking Violet personality. Also serves as a slight one to Macy Macaron (the character she replaced), due to both being based on popular mixed-traffic British foods, having a tendency to be shy and nervous, and both having mechanical imperfections (Macy Macaron often having steaming problems that needs special coal, and Tara Tiara having faulty brakes). *'Fatal Flaw:' Her braking problems. *'Fire-Forged Friends:' With Putrid Pizza, who hated her initially for taking Macy Macaron’s place. *'Foreshadowing:' In "Forever and Ever", after Macy Macaron leaves the group to take up a residency at Airport Sheds, Bianca Banana tells the others a new Shopkin will be taking her place, obviously hinting towards Tara Tiara joining the group in the following episode. *'Fragile Flower:' Due to her being nervous as a new Shopkin in Shopville, she's often easily upset, especially if she feels that she is inferior or doesn't have anything special. *'Genki Girl:' She is very cheerful and loves to have a giggle. *'Gentle Giant:' She may be a large Shopkin, but she is very friendly. *'Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold:' While not exactly hair, her yellow colour scheme and her streamlining looking much like "hair" when viewed from the front fit this. She is also very friendly. Also extends to her voice actress Rachael Louise Miller, who has blonde hair herself. *'The Hyena:' She always loves to laugh, according to her bio in the 2019 Annual. *'I Just Want to Be Special:' In the episode "What Tara Tiara Does", she is worried that she doesn't stand out due to not having a special feature like Rotty Pop's crane, Sarah Fairy Cake's wings, or Nina Noodles' digger. In her fantasy sequence, Tara Tiara has all these fitted on her, along with Fortune Stella's question mark. *'The Klutz:' Has a tendency to crash or bump into other Shopkins due to her brakes failing. *'Long Hair Is Feminine:' Her streamlining resembles long hair when viewed from the front. *'Mecha Expansion Pack:' Her fantasy scene in "What Tara Tiara Does" depicts her fitted with Sarah Fairy Cake's wings, Rotty Pop's crane, Nina Noodles' digger and Fortune Stella's question mark. This is also incorporated into her forthcoming Trackmaster model, which is also her first official release in the toy lines. *'Naïve Newcomer:' The newest member of the railway, and fumbled up with her first passenger run. Her line in the updated Shopkin Roll Call also references her being the newest member of the group ("Tara Tiara is new and lots of fun"). *'Nice Girl:' She is very sweet and kindhearted, and likes to see positivity in everyone. *'Off-Model:' Based on the unrebuilt, streamlined version of the tiara, but her tender design is modelled off the one used on the rebuilt version. Her wheels are also different from the ones on the real thing, with her larger wheels being the same design as Suzie Sushi’s, and her smaller wheels having no spokes. *'One Of These Is Not Like The Others:' The only main cast member to be a streamlined Shopkin. *'Primary-Color Champion:' Her livery is mostly gray, but also incorporates red and blue highlights. According to Mattel, this was mostly done for Eye Candy purposes towards the younger audience. *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' She's the blue to Putrid Pizza's red, as seen by the friendship they developed. *'Replacement Scrappy:' In-Universe example. Putrid Pizza initially hated her for taking Macy Macaron’s place. *'Shrinking Violet:' She is very shy, and worries that she doesn't feel special. She also doesn't like being viewed as inferior. This trope is further justified due to her puffing violet-coloured steam in the S22 intro. *'Shout-Out:' Her braking problems was also a trait on her real-life counterpart, the tiara. Her number, 22, is also a clear reference to Season 22, the season she debuted in. *'Sixth Ranger:' Joins the main cast in Season 22 alongside Bianca Banana, in order to fix a gender gap. She takes Macy Macaron’s place. *'Socially Awkward Hero:' As the newest Shopkin in Shopville, she was worried about fitting in on her first day. *'Speed Stripes:' She has red and orange ones painted on her. They extend all the way to her tender. *'Tertiary Sexual Characteristics:' Has thick eyelashes that split into two points, as well as visible lips. *'Tomboy and Girly Girl:' The girly girl to Bianca Banana’s tomboy, and the tomboy to Spilt Milk’s girly girl. *'Vitriolic Best Buds:' With Putrid Pizza, after she sticks up for him when Veronica Veggie Pizza teases him. This was despite Putrid Pizza initially resenting her due to her taking Macy Macaron's place. Category:Characters